Ce qui se passe quand tu évites les extrêmes
by KartenK
Summary: Alors ce qui lui était arrivé, vraiment, c'était l'histoire de trop de filles dont le mal-être s'accumule jusqu'à ressortir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était de croire qu'elle était vouée à rester médiocre, à s'en sortir maladroitement en évitant de fauter complètement, d'une façon ou d'une autre.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre d'une Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "medium"._

 _C'est une exploration de la Fleur-de-Lys de mon AU qui se passe de nos jours._

 **/!\** _L'OS fait mention d'auto-mutilation._

* * *

 _Que t'est-il arrivé .. ?_ ; des mots hésitants dont la bienveillance était douloureuse. Fleur avait tourné la tête, les yeux humides loin de ceux de sa meilleure amie pour ne pas voir son inquiétude, son manque de jugement, son simple désir de comprendre afin d'essayer, peut-être, de faire cesser son impuissance. C'était tout naturel, et Fleur ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était toujours mieux que du dégoût ou de la peur, que des mots moralisateurs, culpabilisants. L'intérieur de ses poignets n'était pas beau, elle le savait, merci. Ses cicatrices étaient immondes, elle le ressentait suffisamment à elle-seule, au revoir.

Quand Fleur avait neuf ans, elle voyait son futur comme une ligne toute droite. Ses années de collège seraient vite bouclées, puis celles du lycée. Elle trouverait, probablement, certainement, un garçon qui lui plairait durant cette période et vivrait le genre de romance que les films lui contaient : passionnante, définitive. Et à eux deux, ils navigueraient dans le monde parisien jusqu'à s'élever plus haut que la Tour Eiffel, comme si son chemin tout tracé n'était qu'accessible que si Fleur tenait une autre main dans la sienne. Quand on lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, Fleur haussait les épaules. Peut-être étudierait-elle un temps et puis voyagerait très loin, partout. Fleur pensait peu, finalement, à ce futur abstrait, mais les choses lui semblaient évidentes, accessibles, simples, et elle se voyait tout le temps le sourire aux lèvres.

Or neuf ans de plus lui avait accordé un recul tel que lorsqu'elle replongeait dans ces rêves naïfs, dont elle avait décoré tant de cahiers, elle se retrouvait à soupirer. Outre les dessins d'elle – enfin : de figure blonde qui la représentait – accrochée systématiquement au bras d'un homme, qu'elle opposait à sa bisexualité maintenant étalée au grand jour outre les rêves de sauver le monde, qui ignoraient encore l'état réel des inégalités outre les mots simples tissant de brefs paragraphes, qui laissaient maintenant la place à des essais dont la sophistication frôlait la condescendance. C'était chaque touche de couleur qui empestait les barreaux de la cage dans laquelle elle avait été enfermée si longtemps. Car maintenant, peut-être seulement sous le coup de l'adolescence, peut-être à cause ou grâce à tout ce que ça avait engendré, Fleur pouvait conclure après quatre pages de dissertation qu'essayer de plaire à tout le monde l'avait poussée au bord du gouffre.

C'était dans la façon dont sa famille, ou le monde, la poussait vers le haut. Lui répétait qu'elle était capable et que si elle ne l'était pas, elle le deviendrait. Et quand toute sa famille autour d'elle réussissait, il était difficile d'imaginer une autre alternative. Or elle avait placé cette barre si haut déjà, sans se laisser la chance de tomber et d'apprendre, que chacune de ses moindres défaites étaient une catastrophe, une déception, une honte. Il est difficile d'être parfait quand on est un enfant, mais Fleur l'ignorait, et très vite toute déception devint si vive, si violente, qu'elle la cachait aussitôt derrière des sourires et de jolies robes.

C'était dans la façon dont sa famille, ou le monde, la tirait vers le bas. Lui répétait qu'une femme indépendante était terrifiante, perdait toute chaleur. Que rester soi-même, naturelle, était plus beau qu'arborer des artifices. Franchir cette barre là effrayait Fleur tout autant, ses mains devenant moite de crainte que son fard soit un peu trop foncé, sa robe un peu trop élégante et son sourire un peu trop éclatant.

Alors ce qui lui était arrivé, vraiment, c'était l'histoire de trop de filles dont le mal-être s'accumule jusqu'à ressortir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était de croire qu'elle était vouée à rester médiocre, à s'en sortir maladroitement en évitant de fauter complètement, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce qui lui était arrivé, vraiment, c'était de s'autoriser à tomber, c'était se laisser aller si bas que tout ne pouvait que lui passer au-dessus de la tête. C'était de chercher une solution quelque part, s'accrocher au mince moment de sérénité quand elle se trouvait détachée de la réalité, c'était espérer, stupidement, que ses marques lui écriraient qui elle pouvait être pour ne plus souffrir.

Fleur se souvient d'une adolescence à se cogner entre chaque attentes, toutes contradictoires sitôt qu'elle s'y consacrait un peu trop. Car elle devait réussir et pour réussir elle devait étudier mais une femme intelligente ferait mieux de se taire et alors tout ce qu'il te reste est une apparence dont tu perds le contrôle tout aussi vite. Un casse-tête sans solution laissant hématome sur hématome, dans son cœur et sur sa peau. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se force à briser toutes les vitres, accueillie par un néant dans lequel elle ne se retrouvait toujours pas. Mais au moins, hors de cet entre-deux, Fleur voyait de nouveau la possibilité d'être libre, de faire son bout de chemin comme elle l'entendait, seule et le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
